


Halloween with Volleyball Dorks

by runningfromrealitytoanime



Series: The domestic life of an onigiri seller and his editor [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dressing Up As Each Other, Happy Halloween, I just want to write something for the season, M/M, Party Gone Wrong, Thousand years of pain!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27311146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningfromrealitytoanime/pseuds/runningfromrealitytoanime
Summary: If anyone ever thought going to a Halloween Party hosted by the rowdiest volleyball players in the country the MSBY Black Jackals was a good idea, they're sorely mistaken.Looks like Akaashi and Osamu had to learn that; the hard way.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: The domestic life of an onigiri seller and his editor [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799782
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Halloween with Volleyball Dorks

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween guys! I've been wanting to write a Halloween fic for ages but didn't know what to do but thought hey, let's just wing it and do a cute OsaAka fic with the rest thrown inside! I can imagine these dorks trying to have a part and it going so wrong and I just went crazy thinking about how some of them would act in the party.
> 
> Also, this is my 100th story on Archive of our own. Can't believe this has happened and I'm so happy to be part of this fandom!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Are you sure this is a good idea, love?” Akaashi murmured as he massaged his temples, the wind outside of the car the least of his worries. Today was supposed to be the day he spent the day with his boyfriend in the comforts of their shared apartment, watching the latest Halloween thriller playing on Netflix and baking Halloween cookies but no… his stupid future brother-in-law (he hoped that was the case despite how annoying the older Miya twin was) had to dragged them to the MSBY Black Jackals/ just about every other volleyball team in the country coming to party for Halloween annual party.

And once Bokuto found out, he insisted they had to come.

“At least Tsumu promised us some drinks,” Osamu, ever the patient boyfriend said as he drove down the street. All around them, pumpkins glowed in the darkness, lighting up the forms of children prancing around in their costumes asking for treats from various neighbours. Akaashi didn’t have the privilege to dress up as much during his childhood days since Halloween hadn’t been a prominent thing until recently but now, he wasn’t too sure if it was a good idea going out in the cold asking for treats in this kind of weather. The wind howled to emphasise his thoughts, some kids shrieking as they tried to save bits and pieces of their costumes when a warm hand enveloped his.

“Just give it an hour. Then we can go home and I have the chance to give this little vampire the ravishing of the century,” Osamu smirked as he gave him a peck on the lips. Akaashi hummed into the kiss, his false teeth nipping into Osamu’s lip as he whispered, “Oh, I look forward to yet, Samu.” Osamu grinned as he finally managed to park the car outside of the MSBY Black Jackals dorms, music blasting from inside as the party went on in full swing. The two let themselves out, giving their costumes a once over before heading to the main entrance, Osamu reaching to press the doorbell as the door swung open to see a very suspicious looking Atsumu standing at the threshold.

“Welcome,” the older twin said without all of the enthusiasm they usually had. Both guests gaped at the man standing in front of them, Osamu raising his eyebrows as he took in his older brother before hearing a very loud voice booming in the background, “Omi omi! There you are! I thought I told you that I will.. what the flying heck is that?!” Akaashi had to stop himself from grinning as he saw Sakusa Kiyoomi, aka Miya Atsumu with the worst attempt of making curly hair and badly drawn twin moles coming to a halting screech at the door.

In case you haven’t noticed, SakuAtsu decided to dress up as each other for Halloween and that is going swell.

“Why the hell are you dressed up as me?!” Atsumu barked as Osamu gave a smirk identical to his. The two twins may have polar opposite personalities but if there was one thing they had in common – well, maybe two if Akaashi lovingly added stupid into the mix – was a knack for pissing the hell out of each other. When Osamu had suggested going as an onigiri, Akaashi had nearly threw him out of the flat and threatened to throw everything onigiri related out of the window if he dared embarrass him as a freaking onigiri (Osamu didn’t even lie about the fact he had the costume ready _and_ he had worn it the year before he met Akaashi and the editor threatened to burn it if he ever found out where he hid it in their tiny flat).

“What? Can’t I go as my beloved brother? I must say I do look more dashing than the original.”

“We’re freaking identical! And of course I’m hotter than you so…”

“He is right, Atsumu. He does look more handsome.”

“Omi! You’re supposed to be dating me! not him!” seeing Atsumu dressed up as a very lively and clingy Sakusa truly was a sight to behold. Aside from the fact that Sakusa looked like he had his personality flipped the other way around, Atsumu had managed to get the getup together pretty well. Sakusa on the other hand had somehow willingly, by some miracle or maybe bribe from Atsumu, even bleached his wavy locks and give them a good cut to make him look like his boyfriend.

Love truly made people do super stupid things.

“A thousand years of pain!” a familiar voice barked as Atsumu gave a yell, sending him flying straight into the ceiling. The setter gave a howl as he slammed into the ceiling, cursing as he finally dropped onto the ground rubbing his sore ass when a familiar spiker grinned from the background.

“Hey hey hey, you guys made it! Wait a sec, TsumTsum?! I thought you were going as Sakusa, not as your twin!” Bokuto gaped as he ran to the door. The wing spiker had decided to go as Kakashi from Naruto and boy, did he fit the get up well. He only needed to spike his hair up even more and adding to the ninja costume, he looked just like the real thing. His disciple bounced from the back as well, dressed up as a very muscular Naruto from his younger days, grinning as he waved at the two.

“Akaashi-san, you look hot as a vampire! Maybe I should have gone as one too!” Hinata whined just as someone snatched the tangerine by the neck to haul him back into the part. For some reason, that person looked very suspiciously like Kambe Daisuke from the anime Balance Unlimited, although Akaashi had an inkling on who it might be.

“Bokkun, I am still sore from yesterday!” Atsumu whined as his boyfriend gave him a kick in the shin, “Does that mean that you don’t want to do it today? You had been so insistant on another round of…”

“I didn’t mean it Omi-kun! I swear I can handle a few more rounds!” Atsumu whined as Osamu gave his older brother a kick, making the man groan as he sighed, “I don’t want to hear about your various sexcapedes in the bedroom so if you will excuse me, Keiji and I would like to have a bit of fun considering we travelled for this.” The two of them stepped past the two lovers who were now having a bickering match over whether to head to the dorms or not, the music hitting them in full blast as they watched chaos unfold before them.

With the season over and most of the players finally being able to enjoy themselves, the party was in full swing with round after round of drinks being passed around. Music blared from the speakers as people in various costumes milled about, some of them a bit too kinky for the eyes as a very skimpy looking Suna Rintarou sauntered up to them, his face already flushed from drinking as he slurred, “Are you free tonight baby? Cuz I am about to steal your soul.”

  
“Come on Rin. Are you supposed to be an incubus?” Osamu groaned as he pinched his nose. Suna may be his best friend but once he gets under the influence of alcohol, the middle blocker would attack anyone, friend or foe and try to drag them into the deepest corners of the house. Already, Suna was trying to drag Osamu away from Akaashi who had to do everything in his power to make sure his boyfriend didn’t get devoured by another.

Luckily for them, Aran for the kind soul he was, came to pick up Suna and bring him over to where the rest of the EJP Raijins were. For some reason, all of them had decided to come in various forms of demons and Aran had came as a priest. Suna was already mooning over his ex-teammate about how he wasn’t fun as Aran prayed to the gods he hadn’t made the wrong decision to come partying tonight when he could be at home sleeping.

In the corner of the house was Ushijima Wakatoshi of all people who wore the tightest policeman uniform in existance. His buttons were already on the verge of bursting and it was a miracle they even kept themselves together the entire time. His boyfriend and former teammate, Tendou Satori was dressed in an incubus outfit, his long fake nails raking over the spiker’s chest as the man tried not to notice how his buttons were slowly being removed one by one. In another corner of the room, Tsukishima Kei could be seen getting dragged against the wall by a very drunk and eager Kuroo Tetsurou, the man dressed in a slinky cat costume while Tsukishima had come as a skimpy looking angel with black wings. The middle blocker looked ready to run as the man planted kisses across his neck, his cheeks slowly going redder as he whispered thing into his ear before finally getting dragged off to the bedroom of one of the poor MSBY Black Jackal members.

In a single sentence, this party seemed more like a hookout spot than a party.

The two of them didn’t spend more than an hour there, drinking minimally and trying but failing miserably to have a good conversation with anyone. The party slowly devolved into one of a drinking competition, each player chugging shot after shot until finally, Osamu decided this would be bad for both of their chastities and decided to drive the two of them home post haste.

Lets just say that Halloween turned out to be a lot more fun when the two of them were left to their own devices and allowed to do their own thing.

As they lay in bed that night, exhausted after a night of wild activities, Osamu turned to smile at Keiji, slowly stroking his dark locks before planting a kiss on his lips.

“Next time, we’re celebrating Halloween our way.”

“You better make Halloween onigiris next time.”

“Well, we can do that for Christmas since that’s right after Halloween.”

Nothing beats spending the scariest holiday season of the year with the one you love in the comforts of your home with onigiri and a good cup of tea.

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to make the twins dress up as each other to piss each other off hahahaha. I saw some fanart of the MSBY four dressed up as the members of Team Seven from Naruto and also of Kageyama as Kambe Daisuke so heck, I just thought I throw it in here haha!
> 
> Atsumu does make a very interesting Sakura hahahahaha!
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and really make my day!


End file.
